Getting into Trouble
by Purple Strobe
Summary: COMPLETE.Getting ready for bed, Betty thinks about what happened that night at the office and rethinks about going back to work the next day. BETTY x DANIEL
1. PART ONE

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ugly Betty nor the characters used in this fic._

**Getting** **into Trouble  
****Part 1 / Stress**

Betty Suarez walked along the sidewalks toward her Queens home in quick long steps. She shuffled her hand into her purse looking down inside as she kept walking.

"Great…just great" she told herself looking up again from failing to retrieve her cell phone. She halted her steps trying to retrace them.

At this, she felt a hard knock on her back causing her to fall forward hitting the floor hard with her hands and knees. "Ow!" she simply said without miraculously cussing at the hit she had received.

She turned on all fours and looked up to see who had bumped into her. "Sorry" he simply said stretching out his hand.

"Walter, what are you doing?" she said getting his hand and pulling herself up with his help.

"I'm really sorry Betty," he simply said again slightly blushing.

Though the moon's light was giving out plenty of visuals around the city, she kind of saw a distinct redness on his cheeks. "It's okay," she said brushing her purple coat with her hands. "What were you doing just now?" she asked again wanting to get an answer.

"I umm…" he thought for a second before mumbling something completely inaudible for her to hear.

"What was that?" she asked cocking her head to the side while fixing her glasses.

"I was going to the corner store" he lied to her with ease this time not wanting to say he was following her yet again.

"Look, fine" she said shaking her head and clearing her mind, "I gotta go. I'll uh…see you some other time." She turned and walked away three quick steps before feeling a hold on her jacket making her stop once more.

"Betty wait" he told her.

"What is it?" she asked him a little frustrated at the fact that he wouldn't leave her alone.

"I'm sorry," he said in a near whisper.

"Walter" she continued getting more frustrated now, "you already said that."

"I don't mean for dropping you…I mean…wait, I _am_ sorry for that" nothing was coming out the way he wanted it to. "Look, I'm really sorry about the way I treated you…again."

Again he had cheated on her. This time she told herself that it was by far the last time she would let him get the best of her. Closing her eyes and fuming inside, she decided to ignore him yet again and turn around to continue on toward her destination.

"Betty, I love you" he told her not caring who was walking by thinking he was a moron.

"Yeah" she told him softly, "I thought you did." Again she turned her back on a now sad looking Walter whom was too turning around heading for his own home.

- - -

Betty took off her red vest taking in a sigh and letting it out. She kicked off her black shoes and proceeded to take off her black stockings. She closed her eyes, remembering what had happened just hours before she headed home.

"Betty can you come over here please?" Daniel's voice could be heard from inside his office.

Betty, as soon as hearing it, placed her empanada down and stuffed it into her desk drawer before jogging into the office.

"Yes Daniel?" she asked with paper and pen at hand ready to dictate.

"No, no…put that down," he said waving his hand at her.

"O-kay" she said slowly before simply slipping them behind her back and looking at him her attention completely at anything he'd say.

"Betty" he continued, "take a seat…please" he instructed at which she acknowledged. "Now it's come to my attention that the editing hasn't been done for the past three days. Usually you come in and ask me how you're doing. I send you back with no doubt in my mind that you're doing a great job. You haven't came in with anything so far."

He raised his eyebrows at her motioning to her that it was her turn to speak now or at least try to defend herself knowing that she was for some odd reason slacking off.

"Umm" she licked her lips before looking down, "well, I haven't done them because…" she hesitated.

His eyebrows remained high as he waited for a response. "What's going on?" he asked noticing that her lips weren't opening for the next part to finish her statement.

"I've just been having a lot on my mind" she told him wanting to avoid the reality of not having the time from getting home late from work and still dealing with her father's immigration problems. Walter and love were by far the least of her problems.

Daniel slowly and calmly nodded his head and turned toward the outside of his office noticing his father coming towards the door.

"We'll talk about this later" he told her seeing the door being opened.

Betty at this quickly got up and walked toward her desk.


	2. PART TWO

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ugly Betty nor the characters used in this fic._

**Getting into Trouble**  
**Part 2 / And the Stress Continues **

"Heard someone was in a bit of a rut today" Betty heard Amanda's voice making her shutter inside.

She looked up noticing Amanda's cocky stance in front of her. "I'm not in a rut" was her simple answer before again looking down and beginning her work on her paper.

"Come on Betty, you could talk to me about it" Amanda told her faking a sorry excuse for a frown.

Betty took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. _Maybe if I ignore it, it'll go away_, she thought to herself jokingly before opening her eyes and saying, "No thanks, I already talked to my sister and she's taking care of it. But thanks for the offer" Betty told her forcing her smile.

Amanda pushed her lips aside and raised an eyebrow while putting her hands on her hips.

"Christina wants to see you" she told Betty giving into her nagging thoughts.

"Me?" questioned Betty before getting up confused.

"Yeah" Amanda told her turning and swaying her hips as she exited the area toward her desk.

"Christina?" Betty questioned again to herself before looking at Daniel through the glass, she voiced 'I'll be back' while pointing in the direction of the elevator.

Daniel gave her a dumbs up and nodded before again looking back at his father.

- - -

"This can't be, I mean, how many times have I told you…" Betty began before getting cut off by her nephew.

"Call before you come here" he finished for her.

"Listen" Christina said in her Scottish accent, "I don't really mind the boy being here. He's fun to have around" she said smiling at Justin while messing up his hair as she patted his head a bit.

"It's not that" Betty began before putting her hands on her waist, "he's cutting school to be here."

"Oh" Christina said making an 'o' shape with her mouth as she got up and began working yet again wanting to get out of the situation.

"But Betty, please" he begged her feeling her hand around his arm.

"No, no, no" she said as she took him out toward the elevator along with his belongings, "Hilda and I already had this discussion. You are _not_ to be here without her permission."

"But Betty" he begged again passing by Mark and smiling at him in which he got a smile and a wave in return.

When they got upstairs to her office, she immediately called her sister to pick him up in which she did. Going back to work and only getting in six lines done, the phone rang.

"Mode Magazine, this is Betty" she answered.

"_Yeah Betty, it's me Amanda_" she heard in the other line, "_listen, I'm gonna need to ask you for a little favor. Can you take care of my calls for an hour, Mark asked me to run some errands with him for Wilhelmina_" she finished.

Betty sighed not trying to hide her frustration and simply answered an honest, "sure."

Betty laid her head on her pillow as she rested her hands behind her head waiting for sleep, not letting the thoughts of that night drift out of her mind.


	3. PART THREE

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ugly Betty nor the characters used in this fic._

**Getting into Trouble**  
**Part 3 / Taking in the Sight**

She tossed and turned in her sleep, not being able to get that night out of her head now. Her whole day had crossed her mind, over thinking if it was the day's events that had happened that possessed her into taking his hand.

"Ugh" she groaned to herself, "how could I have been so stupid?" she asked no one. She turned yet again and closed her eyes. All that came into her head was him. _Get out_ she ordered he mind to think of something else.

She began picturing herself in a meadow. Running as fast as she could through the long sticks of grass sticking up. _What am I running from?_ She somehow asked herself in her thoughts, _oh yeah_, she sighed. Again, his image came to her.

Standing in front of her with his hands in his pockets cocking his head to the side. _Betty_, she heard him say her name.

Sighing, she looked at him with lust in her eyes. _Yes Daniel?_

"Get out, get out, get out" she told herself again tapping the side of her head as if that would stop his image from reappearing to her. It seemed to work for some reason. She thought of Walter and how she yet again caught him with Gina.

"How could I have trusted him again?" she asked out loud softly not wanting to be heard. She inhaled deeply and exhaled letting her breath shoot out strongly before closing her eyes again.

_Why would you do that?_ She asked herself mentally as if speaking to Daniel.

_F L A S H B A C K_

"Daniel, I really have to go. My sister…"

"Betty, we really need to talk about this" he didn't want to hear it now.

"Fine" she said moping going over to the seat and sitting down. It was way passed six and almost everyone at this point had gone home.

"Now, what's going on?"

She bit down on her lip. "Nothing" she said not letting her teeth let go of her lower lip. She saw him taking a seat on top of his desk reclining himself as he crossed his arms.

"Why don't I believe that?"

"I don't know. Don't think about it, just believe it" she told him shaking her leg with nerves.

He smiled at her.

"I'll finish it today. I swear" she told him mentioning the report for this month's new restaurant.

"I know" he simply told her watching her get up quickly from her seat and heading toward the door. "Hey, hey…where are you going? We're not done yet."

"I thought we were. Sorry." For an instant second, she could smell the cologne coming off of his chest and into hers as when she turned around they caught themselves with their buttons.

Her vest button somehow had gotten caught on his blazer button when he was turning her around.

"Sorry 'bout that" he told her trying to clip off the buttons by himself.

"It's okay," she said laughing and smiling yet slightly blushing.

He began to blush as well, as he couldn't remove them. He thought about cutting one of the buttons off, but would she let him destroy her vest?

"Hmm?" he said tugging on his jacket. "We have a bit of a problem don't we?" He looked at her for the first time since they've gotten stuck. He stopped speaking as he noticed her dark brown eyes piercing into him.

"There" she simply said as she unhooked them neither taking their sight off of each other nor did they move an inch.

"Thanks" he told her still not removing his gaze.

He grabbed her hand in which she felt the warmness of his breath getting close to her as he slowly made his way toward her lips. Something told her to pull back, yet she was ignoring it.

He licked his lips as she licked hers feeling him just an inch away from her now.

_Oh my God_, she thought, _what am I doing?_


	4. PART FOUR

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ugly Betty nor the characters used in this fic._

**Getting into Trouble **

**Part 4 / To work, or Not to work**

A loud crash was heard just behind Betty making her turn around slapping Daniel with her hair in the process.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" she said taking her hand to her lips and wincing at his crying eye. Again she turned around quickly to see Amanda's back walking quickly out to the exit toward the elevators. "Oh my gosh, Amanda" Betty said in a low voice not even wanting to turn around to Daniel and walking away from him.

"Betty, wait" she heard him call to her before she turned while walking backwards.

"Daniel, I'm really sorry. I uh…I don't know" she simply said taking a couple of more steps before opening his office door. She quickly walked past her desk and retrieved the rest of her things hurriedly. She didn't even mind the crumpled papers in her hand being pressed against her chest as she walked even quicker tightening her jacket around her not taking one look back. _I'm so sorry, Amanda_, she thought to herself knowing Amanda's true feelings for her boss.

- - -

Betty awoke to find the hot sun hitting her face. She squinted her eyes as she fluttered them open feeling her eyes hardly opening. Her lack of sleep and tossing and turning the night before was really draining her energy to get up out of bed. "Or it might be last night" she said to no one as she found yet another reasoning for her energy loss.

Sliding out of bed putting on her glasses, she took a deep breath and headed to the bathroom.

- - -

Betty proceeded to walk toward her desk as she walked into the doors of the Mode Magazine building. Passing by Amanda, she noticed deadly eyes on her as she didn't mind turning to face the light-brown headed woman.

"Mark, excuse me please" she told Mark as he placed his body in front of her halting her pace.

"You've got some nerve" he told her sharply before being stopped by Amanda whom stood up at this point and turned his direction.

"Mark, just leave it alone" she said tonelessly before taking a seat back in her chair heavily.

"Fine" he said after looking at Betty coldly.

Betty at this shook her head and presumed toward her desk. Upon arrival, she noticed Daniel not being in his office. She questioned this before looking her desk over and rapidly going downstairs to get a box from Christina.

"But, what do you mean you're leaving" Christina told her in a low voice while still going over and getting the box that had been asked for.

"I need to leave Mode" Betty simply said before getting the box and starting to walk away. She stopped and turned her head to face her good friend. "I'm sorry Christina, but I have to."

"Promise me you'll call" was the last thing Betty heard before walking out of the door and making her way up the elevator again.

- - -

As she got to her desk, she began picking her belongings carefully and placing them into the box. She heard someone clear their throat above her head. Closing her eyes, knowing who it was, she took a slight second to take in his scent before opening her eyes and looking up.

"Yes?" she asked him looking up and giving him a nervous grin.

"Betty, we need to talk" Daniel said not minding the box and walking inside his office knowing she was right behind him.

He turned to face her as she walked sheepishly into his office.

"Betty, I'm sorry" he began feeling his chest sink as he saw her look down as if she regretted what would've had been.

"It's okay…and forgotten" Betty told him still not being able to look at him in his eyes.

"It's not okay Betty. I feel horrible. I don't want you to think that…"

"It's fine really Daniel. I'm getting my things ready and I'm leaving already…"

"You're leaving?" It was his turn now to jump in. "Betty, please don't leave. I swear, it won't happen again."

Betty now looked up at him and gave him a questioning look. "Are you sure?" she asked him wanting the answer to be no. She wanted more than anything to be close to him like that again if it were at least only for a second or two.

"Yes. I acted completely unprofessional, falling into my feelings like I did. I apologize, Betty. I don't want to lose you for something that I dared to take a risk at last night."

Betty at this widened her eyes and noticed his gaze on her. She had only thought it was a spur of the moment feeling he had or a bit of sexual frustration even. Never did she think that it was actually an impulse he had been feeling for a while. Her breath shortened as she felt no words being able to escape her lips.

He saw her mouth opening and waited for a response. Looking at her, so helpless yet knowing her intelligence she possessed was the attraction he held. Cocking a smile at her, he stepped in closer and took her hand.

"Betty" he began, "I just need to hear you say that this isn't what you want. Because obviously you now know how I feel about you. Just tell me the truth, and I'll respect your every word that comes out of you."

Never had she seen him like this. She let another long breath get out before licking her lips and looking down at the held hands. "Daniel" she said looking up, "I really like you…but…we work together and I don't think it would be the best thing for us to…"

She needed to say no more. He anticipated her answer. Letting go of her hand, halting her words, he took a couple steps back before taking a deep breath and thinking things through.

"I'm sorry" she simply said turning around and touching the doorknob to his office.

"Betty" she heard him say. She turned to instantly find herself locking her lips with his feeling her head getting gripped with his hands. Widening her eyes for a split second before closing them and feeling the kiss intensify itself, she held on to his sides letting her feelings for him show with that just one kiss.

"Daniel" was the only thing that came out before a smile lit her face telling him all he needed to know.

**The End**

- - -

**A/N: **Having to see Betty's feelings and not Daniel's until the end of the story was on purpose. It was Betty's story we were seeing at the beginning and the present came up in the end. I hope my message got across. Well, tell me what ya'll thought. Maybe giving me some motivation to write an actual series.


End file.
